U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,153,745, 4,774,642, 4,895,110, 5,067,063, 5,245,516, and 5,249,106 disclose illumination arrangements similar to that of the present invention, except that none discloses the combination of 1) an electroluminescent lighted shoulder to which the electroluminescent strip is stitched, glued, or taped, and 2) means for attaching the strap to a bag.